Constant Craving
by ber1719
Summary: I couldn't quite believe that after everything that this man had done to me and to my friends, I was possibly feeling like this. But despite my vehement opinion to the contrary, even I had to admit that Klaus was very attractive.


"**Constant Craving"**

**A Vampire Diaries One-Shot**

_I gasped. Shuddered. Convulsed. As his hands wove their way through the darkness to clutch desperately at my hips. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming to be touched, to be paid attention to. It wasn't sensible to feel this way. I knew that. I knew that with all my heart, with all my soul. And yet I could not stave off the pounding of my pulse in my ears. I could not stop the way my hands and knees shook with each brush of his lips against my overheated skin. _

"_Caroline," that voice whispered. The words echoing in the black void my mind had become. I knew that I would never be forgiven for this guilty indulgence. But I also knew that now that he had touched me - kissed me - I could not go back. I could not turn away from the deeply repressed feelings that this man, this vampire, was able to stir up within me._

"_Caroline," he muttered again. He was more urgent more, more impatient, more infused with passion than I had ever hear him. My name rolling off his lips made me throw my head back with a suffocating sob. This was pure torture. He was still behind me, his hands placed on my hips, his lips brushing every so often in just the right place to set my body ablaze time after time after time. He was deliberately avoiding the places where I wanted his hands and lips to go. It seemed as if my very being was swelling with desire. I wanted him so badly. It went deep, my ache for him. So deep. Down to my very soul. I couldn't take much more of this. It might have been wrong, but I needed him._

"_Please," I said, my voice hoarse and nearly unrecognizable. The only indication I had that he had even heard me was the tightening of his fingers on my hips. Tight enough to bruise. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to whoever was listening that I would finally get some sort of relief. As if he could hear my thoughts, and if I were to guess he probably could, his finger slid down the length of my side to brush against the soft swell of my womanhood. I gasped, my hips thrusting toward the point of contact of their own volition. His voice, husky with lust and need, rose to a gentle chuckle in my ear. Shuddering trails of gooseflesh erupted up and down my body. I writhed, helplessly trying to turn around so I could touch him. This was torture. Maddening me. Suffocating me. _

"_Now, Caroline, how could you ever think that you could get away from me?" his voice, coated with something like aggravation floated into my ear from his lips. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to cry out. I gulped in a breath. I could barely think around my pleasure. _

"_I-I'm not trying to get away from you," I whispered. I couldn't quite believe that after everything that this man had done to me and to my friends, I was possibly feeling like this. But despite my vehement opinion to the contrary, even I had to admit that Klaus was very attractive. And the "Bad Boy" aura suited him perfectly. Of course, there was also the fact that this was only a dream. _

_A dream..._

"_Yes, love, this is just a dream. But I'll be back soon, don't worry your pretty little head about that," Klaus muttered, his lips dragging sensuously along the curve of my ear. A moment later, the pressure from his warm body pressed against my own vanished. The delicious, searing pain of his fingers digging into my hips melted away. The memory remained. Mocking me. Judging me. I crushed my eyes shut,_

And found myself opening them to greet a brand new day. I blinked rapidly against the bright sunlight streaming through my windows. The burning heat of his gaze suffocating me anew. And the haunting memory of his fingers stroking me toward sweet relief driving me mad with constant desire.

**So I actually wrote this a while ago. Just decided to look it over and change some things so I could finally post it. I actually really like it and I hope that at least one other person out there does too. **

**Please read and review as it is my first ever venture into the Vampire Diaries universe. I have been a fan of the show since the beginning but I've never had the courage to write and post anything since there are so many other great writers in this category. I'm hoping my muse gets inspired somewhat by the publication of this one-shot since she's been holding onto this one for forever. :)**


End file.
